Game Updates 2009
The purpose of this page is to mirror the Game Updates forum thread and the announcements of the GM puts out in the News & Announcements section of the main page, to provide an historical view about Sryth's development and avoid losing information about updates. If you add an update to this page, please make sure you also post in on the forum thread. Through these updates, players can be aware of the many exciting new features, scenarios and events that are being constantly added to the world of Sryth. Some of them are for all players, but the great majority are AG only. Guidelines: How to post updates * The updates will be posted as soon as they appear, from top to bottom. * Each batch of updates (several updates on the same date) must be separated from the rest by a horizontal rule. ('' or ----'') * Months will be added as Level 2 Headings * Updates will be added as Level 3 Headings * Each batch of updates will start with a Level 3 Heading stating the date of the updates in mm/dd/yy format and its status (official or unofficial) - For example ** 1/4/09 - Game Updates ** 2/3/09 - Unofficial Updates * Official updates will be those appeared in the News & Announcements section of the main page. * Unofficial updates will be reports from players about new sections of the game, adventures being prepared, and any change related to Sryth not covered in the News and Announcements section of the main page. * Each update comprised into a batch will also be added as a Level 3 Heading Spoiler alert These updates are meant for players that are more or less "current" with the circumstances of the game and the last developments. As a consequence, some passages can be highly spoilerish and can't be edited, since these are the original GM's announcements. You've been warned. January 1/4/09 - Game Updates Wishing everyone a Happy New Year! Here is some news regarding upcoming game updates slated for January, 2009. Elixirs After taking longer to implement than expected, Elixirs will soon be making their entrance into Sryth by way of the Lost Crown Tavern in Mirgspil and its "industrious" proprietor, Gilbornn. Adventurers who know of Gilbornn and his outlawed potion operation will soon be able to purchase elixirs of varying types from him. Some elixirs will have effects of a specific duration (an elixir that boosts a character's Melee Rating for a specific number of combats or combat rounds) and some will be of a more immediate nature (a healing elixir). These elixirs will be able to be used both in and out of combat. The Proving Grounds The sixth and latest Proving Grounds adventure (The Alder Throne) will continue at a renewed pace as adventurers find themselves stepping onto the embattled streets of Kardsen. There, in the City of the Sorcerer Lord, you'll at last discover the frightening truth behind the events taking place on Saarngard Isle and face a challenge of unprecedented peril and importance... Game Interface Changes/Updates A few cosmetic changes to the game have already gone live. Thanks to everyone who submitted feedback on them. A new, more detailed and more efficient interface for buying and selling items will soon be in place. Look for it to go live in the next couple of weeks. If you're blind or visually-impaired and use screen reading software to access the game, please be sure to send an email to gamemaster@sryth.com if any of these changes hinders your ability to navigate the various screens. Adventures! Numerous adventures and special events are in the works, including the preparation of Fogbough Forest for play. More updates soon! 1/12/09 - Game Updates Proving Grounds VI Continues The latest Proving Grounds adventure (The Alder Throne) continues tomorrow night (1/13) with a scenario entitled "The Path to Kardsen - Part 1". The road to Kardsen is both long and dangerous. And, as you and your unlikely companion soon discover, it's a path that is best not shared. New Buying & Selling Interface The new interface is now live, providing an easier and more organized way of purchasing items from and selling items to the various shops and merchants. Thanks to everyone who provided feedback and suggestions on the interface! 1/20/09 - Game Updates The Dreadstones The unfolding saga of the Dreadstones (there are three of these sinister objects to be found) will soon continue with the perilous descent into the lair of long-departed sorcerer. It's rumoured that the renowned adventurer, Thymbrak, who may be lurking about in one or more of his favourite haunts (as long as there's decent ale to be had), has taken a keen interest in acquiring all three of the Dreadstones... The Proving Grounds VI Continues The next episode in the latest Proving Grounds adventure (The Alder Throne) is soon to be on its way. "The Path ot Kardsen - Part 2" will find you, Sryth's boldest and most well-traveled adventurer, stepping into the perilous corridors of an abandoned prison -- a place of unspeakable danger -- as you attempt a daring rescue... Elixirs Following the release of several pending adventures, elixirs will be available for purchase at the Lost Crown Tavern in Mirgspil. It should be noted, however, that the tavern's proprietor, Gilbornn has run into a bit of trouble -- trouble that will require the intervention of a brave and experienced adventurer... More updates soon! 1/26/09 Unofficial Updates Tasserik "The Golden Knight" is at The Stoneback Tavern in Hawklor and it is related to the adventure that introduces us to Thymbrak and the Dreadstones at the Goblinclaw Inn. These scenarios were released on January 18th. Here's a link to a thread on the forum. A Rough Night in the Stoneback is available at the Stoneback Tavern in Hawklor. This new adventure was released on January 21st. Forum thread The Merchant of Bones in Deepwell is a new adventure that was released on January 22nd. Forum Thread 1/29/09 - Unofficial Update Faradmyn the estate merchant is in Talinus selling new residences to adventurers. He was introduced in Jan 26 but he wasn't selling until today. Forum thread February 2/2/09 - Game Updates "Garthrin the Great" If you've already met the illustrious adventurer Thymbrak at the Goblinclaw Inn and shown him one of the legendary dreadstones, you might wish to pay him another visit... Grand Residences Now Available Adventurers interested in acquiring a grand residence in which to store their precious items and rest their weary bones, should pay a visit to the shrewd (but honest) estate merchant, Faradmyn in Talinus. These magnificent residences allow a character to store up to 250 unique items in an organized fashion. Characters may also make use of their own private coach (and coachman) to quickly travel to and from a number of important locations throughout the Kingdom. Look for more features to be available for these special residences in the near future, including a few surprise scenarios directly connected to them. 2/3/09 - Unofficial updates One Sunny Morning is available for those adventurers with newly purchased residences. For the associated link with associated spoiler potential see this thread. 2/9/09 - Game Updates The Giants of Gallowtop The saga of the Dreadstones continues tomorrow evening (2/10) with "The Giants of Gallowtop" -- an adventure that will bring you face to face with three towering terrors as you attempt to rescue a small village (and its would-be hero) from a rather giant predicament. 2/12/09 - Game Updates Valentine's Day Surprise Adventurers Guild members should be sure to pay a visit to the green-robed woman in Talinus as soon as possible to receive a pink, heart-shaped box. The box entitles its possessor to a special Valentine's Day surprise, which will be made available starting on February 14th. You can only acquire the box through February 14th, so don't delay! 2/17/09 - Unofficial updates Well, this isn't really a GAME update, but there's now a Fantasy Name Generator on the main Sryth page, which would make coming up with names for our characters much easier. I'm not sure when it was added, but I noticed it today. 2/19/09 - Game Updates A Secret Shared If you're the proud owner of one of the grand residences sold by Faradmyn in Talinus, you'll find a new scenario entitled "A Secret Shared" by selecting the "Adventures for This Location" option while in the main hall of your magnificent abode. The Proving Grounds VI Continues (at last!) The next episode in the latest Proving Grounds adventure (The Alder Throne) will at last arrive. "The Path ot Kardsen - Part 2" will send you, Sryth's boldest adventurer, into the perilous corridors of a long-abandoned prison -- a place of unspeakable danger -- as you attempt a daring rescue... Fogbough Forest Hinted at during the dreadstone scenarios, Fogbough Forest is being prepared for play. Rhaknar's Labyrinth, a vast and deadly maze, is said to lie hidden in the very heart of the cursed wood. In fact, there are those who claim to possess map that leads to its gates... Elixirs Due to issues encountered while testing the new elixirs, they've been put on hold for a while so that they can be fixed when it won't interrupt the flow of new content and adventures. 2/19/09 - Unofficial updates Sryth Merchandise Available @ CafePress.com Welcome to the Sryth Trading Post at CafePress! Lining the shelves and hanging from the rafters of this cluttered shop is all manner of gear fit for the professional adventurer. All purchases directly support Sryth. If you have feedback, product suggestions, or comments, please send them to gamemaster at sryth.com. Thanks for looking! You can access Sryth's CafePress shop through the windowless building with a blue door in either Hawklor, Trithik or Talinus, or directly in www.cafepress.com/sryth. 2/25/09 - Unofficial updates We can now see the list of characters currently logged in the game, as well as see their public profiles. This is only available inside the game. 2/26/09 - Game Updates Proving Grounds VI Continues... The current Proving Grounds adventure (The Alder Throne) continues tomorrow evening (2/27) with a scenario entitled "The Road to Kardsen Part 2". Quickstone AutoRest Feature For adventurers who possess one of the prized quickstones, you'll find that the mystical stone now provides an "AutoRest" function, which restores Stamina Point and Nevernal Reserve totals to full whenever you enter a section that's marked "SAFE". Please note that this is one of the quickstone's innate abilities and is not related to the strange blue glow that some of the stones seem to have acquired... New Sryth Wiki The Sryth wiki was recently moved and now exists at the following URL: http://sryth.wikia.com Special thanks to Scarbrow, Havoc, and YoungNed for all their work in transitioning from the old wiki to the new one. Thank you! Be sure check out the wiki as it contains a treasure trove of helpful information. 2/27/09 - Game Updates Active Adventurer List The "Active Adventurers" link at the bottom of your character's main stats pane will show you a list of adventurers recently active in the world of Sryth™. Clicking on the name of any of the adventurers on the list will take you to that character's profile. The list can be sorted alphabetically or by the overall power/strength of each adventurer. Adventurer Profiles You can now view your character's profile by clicking the "View Profile" link at the bottom of the main stats pane. The profiles are a work in progress and will eventually feature more details relevant to your character's actual adventures and recent actions. The Adventurer Profiles will soon be used to update the Hall of Champions, allowing the various lists within the Hall to be refreshed hourly, instead of just once a day. 2/28/09 - Game Updates Latest Proving Grounds Scenario Live The latest scenario for the current Proving Grounds adventure (The Alder Throne) is now live. This may prove to be one of the most difficult Proving Grounds scenarios yet -- just a friendly warning! 2/28/09 - Unofficial Updates Voting for Sryth Voting for Sryth now has rewards (check behind the blue door for more details): Vote Rewards If you've voted for Sryth™ on PBBGWarp.com using the in-game voting link (found by visiting the "windowless building with the blue door" in Hawklor, Talinus, or Trithik) your characters may be eligible to receive an Experience reward for each vote cast daily. Disclaimer * A maximum of 1 vote per day will be recorded for your account. * The success or failure of an individual vote is solely determined by PBBGWarp.com. * Votes must be determined to be successful by PBBGWarp.com for your account to receive a vote reward. * A successful vote will result in an Experience reward for one character on your account. * The amount of the Experience reward for a successful vote is subject to change without notice. * Vote rewards will remain available for a period of seven days from the date the vote was cast. The reward is 64 general exp per vote (at least for now). A Midnight Visitor (AG) The softness of the gentle rapping at the door just after midnight belies the powerful nature of a most unexpected guest... This adventure is not yet available. Please check back soon. An adventure soon to come for those who bought a Residence. March 3/06/09 - Game Updates The Ruined City of Tarn A new replayable/scaled scenario is soon to be ready for play. Adventurers will soon be able to explore the ruined city of Tarn in northwest Tysa. Like other replayable scenarios already live, the difficulty of enemies encountered in Tarn will be scaled to provide consistent challenge and reward for adventurers of all levels of ability. Tarn will be larger than any of the replayable scenarios currently in the game. ---- 3/10/09 - Game Updates New Replayable/Scaled Scenario "The Ruined City of Tarn", a new replayable/scaled scenario, is expected to be put live on Friday evening (March 13). Adventurers will be able to explore the vast upper ruins of the ancient "City of Sorcerers", and rid it of the perils that lurk within its shattered buildings -- while surviving the danger that stalks its crumbling streets. Those who explore the ruins carefully may discover some long-hidden secrets -- secrets that will begin to reveal the true origins of the uprising that brought about the city's sudden demise, over a thousand years ago. Like other replayable scenarios already live, the difficulty of enemies encountered in Tarn will be scaled to provide consistent challenge and reward for adventurers of all levels of ability. The Proving Grounds Continues The next scenario in the latest Proving Grounds Adventure (The Alder Throne) is being prepared for play and will soon be released. Look for "A Funeral in The Hills" to be available following the release of "The Ruined City of Tarn". Fogbough Forest And, last in this announcement, but certainly not least, is Fogbough. Adventurers can expect to be able to delve into the cursed wood following the release of "A Funeral in The Hills" (as mentioned above). ---- 3/13/09 - Game Updates The Ruined City of Tarn - 3/14 The newest replayable/scaled adventure scenario, "The Ruined City of Tarn", will be available tomorrow evening (3/14), a day later than originally expected. This scenario utilizes the "dungeon navigation" feature found in other game areas, with some new features added that are designed to make exploration quicker and easier. The general performance of "dungeon navigation" has also been improved, which will affect all dungeons. Look for the "Ruined City of Tarn" to be available in Northwest Tysa tomorrow evening (3/14)... and look out for the Halgirom... ---- 3/14/09 - Game Updates The Ruined City of Tarn The newest replayable/scaled adventure scenario, "The Ruined City of Tarn", is now live. Adventurers Guild members will find the option to enter Tarn under the "special locations" section in Northwest Tysa. Since this adventure incorporates several behind-the-scenes changes, please report any problems you may encounter while playing it. As always, your comments and suggestions are welcome and appreciated! ---- 3/17/09 - Game Updates The Emerald Rose Collection Starting tonight (3/17) Tallys will be offering weapons from his magnificent 'Emerald Rose' collection at his trading post just outside the city of Trithik. These lucky weapons possess special and largely-unknown magical abilities and will only be available for a limited time. Tarn Updates Thanks to all the adventurers who have submitted reports, feedback, and suggestions on the new replayable/scaled adventure, "The Ruined City of Tarn". As with all new scenarios, Tarn will continue to be tweaked going forward, particularly with regard to Experience rewards -- making sure that the rewards for clearing the ruined city of the peril that stalks its streets are fair and adequate. Keep a sharp eye out for new additions to Tarn which will begin to appear after you've completed the scenario multiple times. ---- 3/18/09 - Unofficial Updates The Emerald Rose Collection - Available Through March 22 ---- 3/24/09 - Game Updates The Proving Grounds Continues The latest Proving Grounds adventure is expected to continue on Thursay evening (3/26) with a scenario entitled "A Funeral in The Hills". Residence Updates Icon Storage For those adventurers who own one of the magnificent residences sold by Faradmyn the estate merchant in Talinus, it's now possible to store Nevernal Icons in your storage room. Noises From Below... Some residence owners have reported strange noises coming from somewhere below their abodes. Though one can't be certain, early indications are that something is afoot... If you haven't yet paid a visit to Faradmyn to find out all about the special residences he has up for sale, there's no time to lose! The unfolding saga of these residences...and what lies beneath them...is just beginning... ---- 3/30/09 - Game Updates The Treasures of Tarewir The most famous of all of Sryth's master adventurers, the illustrious Tallys, is preparing to launch a raffle for items from his prized 'Treasures of Tarewir' collection. When the remains of the great adventurer, Tarewir, were discovered just inside the entrance of the abandoned lair of a mighty dusk dragon, many of his magnificent items quickly (and mysteriously) found their way into Tallys's possession. Tallys will soon be offering items from this collection as part of a special raffle. Special Note: The 'Treasures of Tarewir' will be a raffle that is different from any that Tallys has run in the past, and will likely be a model for any of his future contests. When the raffle goes live, participants may purchase entries at the cost of 1 Adventurer Token per entry. Adventurers lucky enough to win a prize in the raffle will not only receive the item of their choice, but will have half of the Adventurer Tokens they spent on the contest refunded. Adventurers who do not win a prize in the raffle will have all but one of the Adventurer Tokens they spent on the contest refunded. Tallys could not be reached for comment regarding this new raffle procedure. Look for the 'Treasure of Tarewir' raffle to begin very soon! ---- April 4/1/09 - Game Updates April 1st Adventurers Guild Prize Contest Adventurers Guild subscribers can take part in a special April 1st Prize Contest by paying a visit to the "windowless building with a blue door" in Hawklor, Talinus, or Trithik. Don't delay...this special contest won't be around for long... ---- 4/5/09 - Game Updates April 1st Adventurers Guild Prize Contest The April 1st Prize Contest for Adventurers Guild subscribers will continue through Monday, April 6th. Don't miss out on your chance to win one of the magnificent prizes up for grabs! Pay a visit to the "windowless building with a blue door" in Hawklor, Talinus, or Trithik to try your luck. The Treasures of Tarewir Raffle Tallys's raffle for items from his grand 'Treasures of Tarewir' collection will begin tomorrow (April 6th). ---- 4/10/09 - Game Updates Due to Internet connectivity issues not related to sryth.com or the game, a special Easter-themed update scheduled for today (Friday, 4/10) for the ruined city of Tarn will be postponed until tomorrow (4/11). Please note that this connectivity issue does not affect sryth.com. ---- 4/11/09 - Game Updates The Treasures of Tarewir Raffle Thanks to all the adventurers who participated in the 'Treasures of Tarewir' raffle! The total number of prizes to be drawn for this raffle will be 20. The drawing will take place on Monday, April 13th. The list of winners will be posted along with instructions on how winners can choose their prize. Good luck to everyone! ---- 4/12/09 - Game Updates Special Easter-Themed Scenario The ever-brave and illustrious members of Sryth's Adventurers Guild should proceed at once to the ruined city of Tarn in the northwest corner of Tysa, where a special and rewarding Easter-themed scenario (available for only a limited time) is now live. ---- 4/13/09 - Game Updates Treasures of Tarewir Prize Drawing The prize drawing for the 'Treasures of Tarewir' raffle has taken place and a total of 20 lucky winners are now the proud owners of one of the special items from that magnficent collection. To see if you've won a prize, and to claim your Adventurer Token refund, please pay a visit to the "windowless building with a blue door" in Hawklor, Talinus, or Trithik. The list of winners will be published later today (4/13). Thanks to all who participated and congratulations to the lucky winners! ---- 4/14/09 - Game Updates New Quickstone Feature One of the quickstone's innate, but previously hidden, abilities has been unlocked. This special quickstone feature improves the quality of random item drops, by removing items of lesser quality from the mix and replacing them with better versions. Special thanks to the adventurers who suggested this feature! If you haven't yet acquired one of the amazing quickstones you should pay a visit to Blade Square in Trithik and see Rixbin. ---- 4/15/09 - Game Updates Attack on Ashlyre The Oakaruk are on the march... Nestled into the hills on the eastern edge of Fogbough Forest, the town of Ashlyre and its hardy inhabitants are not unaccustomed to strange happenings associated with the cursed wood that stands just to the west. However, the sudden arrival of an army of deadly and fearless Oakaruk, stalking out of the swirling mists of Fogbough, is something for which they could never have hoped to be prepared... Look for 'Attack on Ashlyre' to go live in the next few days. This special adventure is open to all players and will serve as the prelude to Fogbough Forest, a new explorable area set to go live soon after. Please see the forum thread for the discussion. ---- 4/19/2009 The Owlnook Tavern For a small fee, some of the less reputable denizens to be found in the Owlnook Tavern in Gaddurug's End (visit the northern section of Trithik) may be able to offer Adventurers a worthy price for their valuable, unwanted gear... Easter-Themed Adventure Ending The special and rewarding Easter-themed adventure set in the ruined city of Tarn will run through Monday, April 20th, before ending...and disappearing forever! If you're an Adventurers Guild member and haven't yet started or completed the scenario, there's no time to lose! Head to northwest Tysa at once and visit the ruins of Tarn. ---- May June July August September October November December ---- For older updates see: * Older Updates * Game Updates 2008 Category:Game Updates